


Within The Howling Maelstrom

by traceExcalibur



Series: tE's Homestuck AFic Collection [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceExcalibur/pseuds/traceExcalibur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second story from my collection of erotic Homestuck fanfiction.</p><p>This is a short story that finds Mindfang flawlessly executing a fearless raid on her rival's pirate ship, and trying to force him to admit just how much he wants her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within The Howling Maelstrom

**Be Marquise Spinneret Mindfang**

Are you crazy? You can’t be Mindfang, because she is much too busy fighting a sea battle, and even if she wasn’t she wouldn’t deign to let somebody like you be her anyways. She’s a very busy woman, and she cannot under any circumstances afford to be distracted. We should _especially_ try to avoid interrupting her during such an important battle against her fated nemesis Orphaner Dualscar. The best we can hope for is to watch how the battle plays out, so I guess I’ll try and follow her and narrate as best I can:

“Fire the cannons! Destroy that 8astard's ship with your deadly 8arrage! Hahahahahahahahaha!” The Marquise was at the top of her game. Deadly maelstrom winds were swirling around the ship, cannonballs were crashing all around her, crewmates were scrambling around trying to put out what fires the storm couldn’t reach, and she was having the time of her life.

“8ring the ship in closer! 8om8ard their sails! 8oard their ship!” The pirate strode across the deck calmly and issued commands to her subordinates. Every time she turned, a gust of wind would catch her ridiculous hat and send it flying into a hapless troll’s face, but it would always miraculously make its way back to her in short time.

Only a short distance away and closing in fast was a ghost-like ship with a purple color scheme, owned by the notorious pirate Orphaner Dualscar. The ship was firing cannonballs madly, and the trolls on board were climbing up on the riggings and jumping into the sea, trying to board Mindfang’s ship.

An enemy troll managed a leap from the rigging and landed only few feet from Mindfang, brandishing his longsword menacingly.

“this is a present from the captain!” he shouted, lunging towards her. Mindfang lightly tossed her Flourite Octet towards him, and as the dice fell a sudden bolt of lightning crashed into the deck and incinerated her hapless opponent.

“Next!” She shouted, utterly bored by the pirate’s feeble attempt to kill her. Another enemy lunged from behind and pinned her to the ground.

“where’s your dice now, mindfang?”

“Right here!” With a flourish of her hands, the Octet reappeared in her hands.

“Roll a weapon summon!!!!!!!!” she shouted, tossing out one of the dice.  Before the enemy troll could react, a crystal blue dagger had materialised and plunged into his heart.

“This is 8oring.” Mindfang announced to her crewmates. “I’m 8oarding the enemy ship now!”

Marquise cackled menacingly and threw out another set of dice. With a flash of light, a pair of glowing blue boots appeared on her feet. She took a single running step forward, and then with a powerful leap she managed to cross the gap between the two ships in a single bound. As she landed, she knocked out one enemy with a kick to the face before spinning around and pushing another enemy off board. “get the bitch!” one of the enemies shouted, and suddenly Mindfang was surrounded by heavily armed opponents. With a smirk and a flick of her wrist, the Octet landed and a wave of force pulsed outwards, blasting her enemies backwards. A number of them rolled straight off the ship and into the depths of the ocean, and most of the rest were quickly dispatched via another lucky roll of the dice.

“you...monster...” One of the surviving trolls clutched his chest and spat at his assailant.

“You must 8e mistaken. I’m not a monster.” Mindfang grabbed the troll by his shirt and pulled him up to her level. Grinning madly, she shot him a mesmerizing glare from her seven-pupiled eye. “I am your merciless 8ngel!” Lightning crashed in the background, and the troll’s consciousness was stolen from him. Wordlessly, he ripped a key from a chain around his neck and handed it to his new master, before crashing to the ground.

“Pathetic!!!!!!!! Fish8loods like you aren’t supposed to 8e suscepti8le to psychic powers!” Mindfang kicked the troll out of her way and opened the door to the captain’s cabin with her newly acquired key.

Inside the dimly lit cabin, Dualscar was waiting. He stood with his back turned and his infamous rifle cradled in his hands.

“ivve been wwaitin a long time for this, mindfang” With a roar, he turned and pulled the trigger. A bolt of electricity ripped through Mindfang’s chest and tore it open.

“What kind of ultim8 attack was that supposed to 8e?” The pirate grinned madly and tossed her dice. With a glimmer, neon blue webs ensnared her opponent and bound him against the cabin wall.

“wwhat the fuck? howw did you—?“

Mindfang tossed a cerulean die and caught in between her fingers. “Seven eights, Dualscar. Temporary invulnera8ility. One of the many possi8le com8inations I could have rolled, 8ut you already knew that.”

“and wwhat are you plannin on doin to me noww?”

The Marquise smirked. “Revenge, of course. For your cruel 8etrayal!!!!!!!!”

“oh please wwe both knoww you wwere goin to do the same thing to me”

“Wh8t I was or wasn’t planning has NOTHING to do with this!” She screeched. “R8ll a weapon summon!” Mindfang let a single die drop to the ground, and a cerulean whip materialised in her hand. “I’m going to m8ke you pay for what you did to me!”

Her prey only smirked and spat at her feet. “Are you prepared to accept the consequences for your actions?” The Marquise asked, her voice dripping with deadly malice.

“this is exactly wwhat ivve been wwaiting for, mindfang...wwe both knoww im going to enjoy this vvery much.” Mindfang flicked her wrist and let the whip cut a gash into her opponent’s face and laughed as he grimaced with pain. Another precise flick of her wrist slashed at his lower half, exposing his erect manhood.

“Path8tic! How could you ever hope to satisfy me with that puny 8ulge?”

“wwhy dont you come ovver here and find out?”

“I would never stoop that low, Dualscar. I can pleasure myself, thank you very much.” Mindfang began to seductively unbutton her jacket, reaching underneath and pulling her bra off from behind. Her breasts popped out and jiggled in front of Dualscar’s face.

“Do you like what you see?”

“howw could i evver be aroused by this?” Dualscar spat. Mindfang pointed to his bulge and laughed.

“Your 8ody doesn’t lie. You want me. And you can’t have me.”

Mindfang stripped off her belt and leggings and waved her bare ass in front of Dualscar’s face teasingly. “wwhat a depravved display.” He snarled. Mindfang paid him no heed, opting instead to climb onto his desk and face him, baring her naked form in its entirety. Her fingers snaked down her nude body towards her womanhood, which was predictably surrounded by eight cerulean-blue petals. She spread open the slit and inserted a finger, making slow and deliberate movements so that her prey could see her every move. Mindfang rubbed the walls seductively for only a few seconds before withdrawing her finger and waggling it in Dualscar’s face.

“Oh, how you wish you could 8e this finger........” She said softly.

Laying back on the desk, Mindfang began to work at actually pleasuring herself. She rubbed circles around her nipple with the wet finger while her other hand set to work furiously stroking her sex. A sultry moan escaped her lips as her fingers worked their magic and a sense of arousal began to flood her veins. The room was soon filled by lewd noises and a strangely arousing blueberry scent, and Dualscar was helpless as he watched his mortal enemy masturbate in front of him.

Minutes passed – minutes which seemed agonizingly short to Mindfang as she worked herself up and began to near her climax; minutes which were agonizingly long for her opponent, whom she could tell was longing to lunge at her and ravish her naked body. Searching for more pleasure, Mindfang switched her position, bending over and once again shaking her ass in Dualscar’s direction. Her breasts swayed and she began rolling them around in her hand, biting her lip to keep from moaning. Her fingers picked up speed, flicking at her weak points and producing indecent, wet noises. Satisfied that she had teased her prey enough, Mindfang allowed her mind to give in to the pleasure. Blue fluids squirted from her blossoming womanhood, the first wave splashing against Dualscar’s bulge and the rest spilling out across his desk.

Mindfang smeared handfuls of blue fluid across her chest, moaning softly.

“You w8nt some, don’t you Dualscar?”

“wwhy dont you shovve your come dowwn your throat and choke to death, wwhore!”

“Haven’t I already told you? Your 8ody doesn’t lie!” Mindfang tapped at his throbbing bulge with her foot; it twitched and released a small amount of fluid and triggered a suppressed moan from Dualscar.

With an evil smirk, Mindfang began to rub her feet roughly across Dualscar’s bulge. He cursed and spat, wrestling against his bonds, but the web held strong.

“What’s the matter? A8out to come? Poor 8a8y, can’t you hold it in any longer?”

“let go of me and ill showw you howw strong i really am!”

“Path8tic! You have nothing over me!” Mindfang stroked his bulge faster, giggling perversely as he tried to restrain his moaning.

“fuck mindfang im about to—“ Suddenly, Mindfang stopped her movements, dismounted the desk, and began redressing herself. “wwhat the fuck mindfang!

She turned around and grinned devilishly.

“I’m done. Good8ye, Dualscar.”

“like hell youre leavving! noww come back here and make me come already!” Mindfang turned back around and laughed.

“I knew you w8nted me!!!!!!!!” she cackled. “8ut I would never dare allow myself to be t8nted by your filthy slime!” She picked up a pair of her dice from the floor and tossed them casually. A mop materialized in front of her. Mindfang blushed a furious blue color and covered her face with her hands while Dualscar burst into uproarious laughter.

“wwhat do you plan to do wwith that, clean me to death?”

“Sh8t up!!!!!!!! No8ody’s perfect!” Mindfang tossed the dice again, this time landing the correct roll and summoning a glowing blue bucket.

Picking up the pail, she walked over to Dualscar. He was still shaking in fits of laughter. “Sh8t up and c8me already!” Mindfang grabbed his bulge and began stroking it furiously, and as she sensed his climax about to approach, she slammed the bucket down on his crotch. Dualscar began to convulse, shooting bursts of fluid into the bucket and groaning loudly.

“ugh you little wwhore you liked that didnt you!” He moaned, trying to retain what little composure he had.

“I’m going to like this more!!!!!!!!” With a grin, Mindfang raised the bucket and tipped it, pouring Dualscar’s own fluids over his head.

“WWHAT THE FUCK?!” Dualscar cursed and thrashed against his bonds, trying desperately to free himself and attack his nemesis. “THE NEXT TIME WWE MEET IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!”

“Next time, Dualscar?” Mindfang snarled. “There won’t 8e a next time!” She scattered her Fluorite Octet with a flourish, and as they landed the ship was torn in two with a resounding crash. She blew Dualscar a final kiss goodbye and walked out of the cabin.

“8ring me out of here, 8oys!” the Marquise called, and she stepped onto her own ship as Dualscar’s vessel began to sink below the briny depths.

“Plot a course for land!” she barked.

“But ma’am! The storm!”

Donning her ridiculous hat and grinning wildly, the Marquise turned to look at her crewman. “Wh8t about it???????? If any storm thinks it can 8eat me, it has clearly never heard the n8me Marquise Spinneret Mindfang!!!!!!!!” She laughed a cruel, maniacal laugh – a laugh which reverberated through the bones of every soul aboard her ship before echoing out and being lost within the howling maelstrom.

**Author's Note:**

> The authors notes as they were when I originally posted this on MSPAchan:
> 
> Alright, this is me being done my second story about Mindfang. That one was a lot easier to write, and I think it was mainly due to the fact that I was working with characters who didn’t have set-in-stone canon personalities. Ironically I told myself before working on this project that I had to ensure I avoided any blackrom, because I'm not a huge fan of domination and such and I suck at writing and then WHOOPS MINDFANG/DUALSCAR MY BAD. Oh god I’m ranting again maybe it’s time for me to stop.


End file.
